The Flaming Phoenix's Desire
by LapizBizFTW
Summary: Join Ash Elementa as she and her twin sister Lucy become apart of Fairy Tail and gains a loving family. What secrets will Ash uncover about her past?
1. Oc Information

Name: Ash Elementa

Race: White

Gender: Female

Family: Twin Sister Lucy Heartfilia

Magic: Elemental Phoenix Slayer Magic

Appearance: Has violet hair and brown eyes. Hair style is Killua's from HunterXHunter. Always wears a red bandana around her head. A black button down shirt with a red vest over it. Black pants with black boots.

Past: Read to find out

Partner In Crime: Kumi Elementa, her best friend that is a panda bear. The Panda is the size of Happy, the cat. Kumi is a light purple panda bear with white paws and ears. Kumi is a female panda bear.


	2. Destruction and New Friends?

**This is my first story. I'm so excited. The first one that I created, I had lost interest in so I discarded it. I'm recreating it though.**

 **Disclaimer** **: I don't own Fairy Tail, only my OC.**

 **Chapter** **One**

I don't know how I managed to lose Lucy this fast. This happens everytime we enter a new town. I'm currently wondering around aimlessly and I'm starving too.

"Man, where did Lucy go? I'm hungry and she has all the money." I said with tired and pained expression. My stomach has been grumbling and growling so loudly that people have been giving me weird glances.

"We would have money if you didn't spend it all on chocolate the last time we went into town. I swear Lucy will never put her trust in us again." The light purple panda bear laying on my head said to me with a sleepy expression.

"Hey that chocolate was delicious and you know it. You weren't complaining when you were stuffing it down your throat, Kumi" I replied back slightly irritated. "I can't believe we lost her this fast!!!" I complained while rubbing my head really hard.

"It's your fault for being an idiot, Ash." She said tiredly. "Stop rubbing your head I'm trying to sleep"

"That's it I'm going to laun- Hey isn't that Lucy over there?!?" I questioned while watching said girl stomp away from a magic shop.

I quickly made my way over to her and asked her why she looked to irritated.

"I only got a 1,000 jewel discount on this celestial key. I thought for sure that my charms would work..." She mumbled that last part to herself but I heard it. "Oh Lucy, seduction is never the answer." I shook my head and continued on.

We walked around for a bit until we heard some girls gushing about some salamander guy being in town. I turned to Lucy to ask her who Salamander was but her face was lit up with excitement and I knew that she was long gone too.

"Wow, The Salamander, the one who uses fire magic that can't be bought in stores. We have to go see him. I heard that he's in Fairy Tail, come on Ash" She finished her rant and grabbed my hand, dragging me along with her.

Ahh, the famous Fairy Tail guild. We are going to join it together. I wasn't really interested but I follow Lucy around everywhere to protect her. I mean she can protect herself sometimes but we work better as a team. She is my identical twin after all. I am also pretty low on money and I need work.

We soon arrived to find a crowd of girls surrounding something in the middle. We pushed past the girls and found a suspicious looking man with purple hair and a weird ass smirk on his face in the middle. I didn't know Fairy Tail was a guild with such shady characters. I turned to Lucy and she literally had hearts in her eyes just like the rest of the girls in the crowd. I could also feel Lucy's love for him.

Love at first sight maybe? She has serious bad taste then. Kumi had already woken up on our way down here and looked at me with a questioning expression but I just replied with a shrug.

"Igneel, Igneel, It's me!!!!" Yelled a pink hair guy with a scaly white scarf on. He took a good look at the guy. "Who the hell are you" He deadpanned. The crowd of girls shifted their attitudes towards the guy with a look of anger and irritation. Attacking him verbally like he should have known who the guy was. Hell, I didn't know who the guy was either but I'm not gonna open my big mouth because Lucy would kill me. Speaking over her I noticed that she broke out of her trance and she isn't angry like everyone else. That's weird.

"Why, I'm the Great Salamander. Here's my autograph." The shady man replied holding out a paper with his name on it.

"No thanks" The pink haired guy responded. The crowd of girls immediately attacked the guy once again but physically this time and I felt kinda bad for him. The shady guy said he had some boat party to go to and flew away with his fire magic. I swear he's probably in a cult or something.

Lucy made her way toward where the pink haired guy got kicked off to and I followed after her with Kumi floating beside me.

"Thank you for your help." She said bowing to them slightly. She quickly caught herself bowing and held out a hand to help him. I looked at her confused. What was she thanking him for?

\--

That's how we ended up in this restaurant with Lucy rambling on about some charm magic he was using and about Fairy Tail. I was listening to her while enjoying the plate of chocolate I got. The pink haired guy and the blue talking cat across from us were destroying their meals.

"You said your names were Natsu and Happy right? My name is Lucy and this is my twin sister Ash. That mini panda is Kumi." She exclaimed pointing to Kumi and I. I held up my hand and mumbled yo before grabbing more chocolate and munching on it.

Natsu and Happy looked at Kumi in surprise. "That's a Panda?!?!?" Kumi grinned. " Yeah and my name is Kumi, I'm not a that. I'm a she."

"Your a female?!?!?" I rolled my eyes and she replied with a yes.

"You guys said you were searching for somebody right?" Lucy asked with a curious expression on her face.

"Aye, we're looking for igneel" Happy exclaimed.

"Did this Igneel person get lost or something?" Lucy questioned

"Igneel's not a person, he's a dragon." Natsu said. I was shocked to hear that. I've never seen a dragon but just because you haven't seen it, doesn't mean it doesn't exist. Lucy yelled at them saying why would a dragon be in the middle of a town and they literally froze.

"Wow you guys are slow" Kumi and I blurted out at the same time.

Lucy was already packing her things up to head out so I grabbed the rest of the chocolate and stuffed it in my mouth. Lucy told me one of these days im going to get cavities but I seriously doubt it. Kumi hopped back on my head and we made our way to the door saying our goodbyes.

"Thanks for the food!!" Natsu said and Happy agreed while they bowed their heads on the floor. Huh, I thought these guys didn't have manners.

"Your embarrassing me, stop it and you guys helped me so lets call it even" Lucy exclaimed blushing.

Lucy and I walked around town for a bit but since she spent our money on that food, we were flat broke. Here I am with my head on Lucy's lap laying on my stomach on the bench with Kumi on my back and Lucy reading Sorcerer Weekly.

"Lucy, we could just walk up to the guild and ask to join." Kumi told her and I nodded in agreement.

"What if we need some type of recommendation?" Lucy argued.

"What would we need a recommendation for" I questioned and Lucy shrugged.

"I want to invite you two to my yacht party tonight." A voice that I recognized said. I knew I felt his aura. Why is he creeping in the bushes. Pretty shady but he is a shady guy so it's not unexpected.

"Salamander," Lucy said with malice in her voice. "Your charm spell won't work on me this time because I'm aware of it"

"I knew you were a wizard the moment I laid my eyes on you." He pulled out that shady smirk of his and said, "You want to join Fairy Tail, don't you? See I'm a member and I could put a few words in for you. What do you say?" It seems like he caught Lucy's fully attention but I look unamused. Maybe I would have accepted to go to the party with Lucy if it wasn't on the boat and if this guy wasn't so sleazy. Lucy warmed up to him and by the feelings I was sensing, it seems like she was charmed again. Who falls for the same trick twice?

"No, Thanks." I declined while shaking my head. The thing is me and boats don't mix very well.

"I'll see you at the party tonight" He motioned to Lucy and snapped his finger and flew off with his magic. Looks like Team Shady is flying away again.

"Damnit he got me again." Lucy exclaimed with a distraught expression. "Be careful around him, Lucy" I warned her and she looked at me with a soft expression reassuring me that she would be fine.

\--

I'm down by the port with Kumi watching the boat sail off. I'm kinda worried and Kumi is rubbing my hair. It really helps me calm down a bit but I'm can't shake this bad feeling. Something crashes onto the ship and a lot of stuff goes down. Next thing I know a huge wave whipes everyone to shore. A wave that I know only a demon mermaid could conjure up. Kumi and I head over to Lucy we watch as she yells at Aquarius.

Natsu glared at the shady men from the boat. I knew that Salamander guy was bad news.

"You say your a member of Fairy Tail, huh? That's odd because I've never seen your face before." Natsu moved his clothes and showed his red Fairy Tail mark on his shoulder. "T-That's the real deal, Bora!" One of the lackeys shouted to the phony.

"Wow, He's a phony. I can't believe I didn't even think of that being a possibility." I said with my hand on my chin deep in thought. "You said it" Kumi agreed. I just wasted loads of my time.

"I recognize the name, that's Bora The Prominence. He used to be apart of Titans Nose but he got excommunicated." Happy informed us. Okay, I really need to start reading these magic magizines if I'm going to become apart of a guild.

"You've been using Fairy Tail's name for too long. Don't EVER mess with Fairy Tail." He roared in anger at them and Bota launched a bunch of fire magic at him. Natsu consumed the fire. That's kinda like my magic. Then Happy informed us of what magic he used. It's extremely similar to my magic actually.

Natsu beat the guy up and destroyed like the whole port in the process. Yeah, he is the real Salamander. Who decided to name him after a tiny ass lizard? He grabbed Lucy and and ran as I followed after them. I glanced behind me and saw the Rune Knights chasing after us. This gave me the courage to tell run even faster.

"You said you wanted to join the Fairy Tail guild right?" He asked us and then let out a cheeky grin and said, "So let's go!"

"All right!" Lucy said joyfully.

I said "Hai!" with a toothy grin.


	3. Search and Rescue

We arrived at the guild hall. I could feel Lucy's excitement throbbing through me and it made me happy. I had a huge grin on my face. I was kinda excited myself. Thinking about all of the adventures I could go on. Natsu kicked the door open and was welcomed with greetings. We walked inside and I took in the atmosphere. It's surprisingly pleasant to be honest. So this is what a guild looks like.

"What the hell was up with that fake Salamander you told me about?!?!" Natsu yelled at some guy and leapt at him delivering a kick to his face. "I said it was a rumor, you didn't have to follow it." The guy replied back. A huge brawl then broke out. Looks like Happy got caught in the cross fire.

"So Natsu's finally back, huh? It's time to settle the score." A weirdo with black hair wearing nothing but his boxers exclaimed. "Gray, your clothes." A girl wearing a bra and some pants with a large barrel next to her told him. "I don't have time for that!" He replied and jumped in the brawl.

"Ugh, I don't date the men here because they have no class." The girl with the alcohol said and then proceeded to gulp down the barrel of alcohol. Yeah, like you have more class.

Okay, I did not expect a fight to break out like this in the guild. I really like it actually and I'm itching to join in the fun. Lucy must have noticed my expression because she shook her head at me and I pouted looking away from her.

"It's not even noon and you guys are whining like spoiled babies." Said a huge white haired man with a scar on his right eye. Natsu and the stripper then proceeded to send punches to his face launching him away.

Lucy and I look to our right and saw some orange haired dude flirting with some girls. He got knocked upside the head with a cup. He then joined the fight.

"What's wrong with these people, there's not one sane person here." Lucy exclaimed and I nodded in agreement. A white haired woman walked up to us and asked if we were looking to join the guild.

"Yes we ar-" I was interrupted by Lucy fangirling over the fact that she was MiraJane. I've actually seen her in a few of Lucy's magazines.

"We've never had twins join our guild before." Mira said with a smile on her face.

"Well we have wanted to join for a long time. Aren't you going to stop this...brawl?" Lucy asked while pointing at the large fight that was creating dust clouds.

"It's always like this, I think we should just leave them alone. Besides-" Mira was interrupted by the white haired guy being thrown onto her. They both hit the ground... pretty hard. "It's kinda fun like this." Mira finished her sentence and then died. Rest in peace.

"Ahhhh, don't die MiraJane!!!" Lucy yelled worried. That shirtless guy came toppling onto Lucy. Only this time, he was completely naked. I looked over and saw Natsu twirling his underwear around in his hand with a grin on his face.

"Gimme back my underwear jerk!!" The stripper noticed Lucy and said, "Excuse me miss, could I borrow your underwear?" in a professional tone.

"NO WAY!!!" Lucy yelled and Lucy kicked him. I saw that coming. Lucy somehow managed to get herself mixed up in this brawl. Kumi and I made our way over to the bar. She sat on the counter while I sat on the stool, just watching the chaos continue to unfold.

"Ugh, it's so loud. So much for having a drink to relax. That's enough you guys, I suggest that you knock it off." The girl wearing only a bra and pants next to me pulled out a card and a magic circle appeared. Looks like this fight is getting serious because everyone's pulling out magic after her statement. Just then a giant ass monster stomped his foot on the ground and growled, "Will you fools stop bickering like children." The only thing that fould heared across the guild was silence... and a few coughs.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you were still here Master." Mira said. Oh yay, Mira's alive aga-Holy Shit, that's the master. My jaw was practically on the ground.

Laughing was heard across the guild and the source of that laughter was none other than Natsu. "Talk about a bunch of babies. Looks like I won this round yo-aghh!!" The Master stomped his foot on him. Leave it to Natsu to congratulate himself for winning by default and get his ass kicked for it. The Master looked at Lucy and then turned back to look at Kumi and I. "Well seems like we have new recruits." All of a sudden he starts powering up or something because air was twisting around him. Damn is he Goku or something? He started to shrink and he got smaller and smaller. I was shocked but I started giggling because Lucy looked like an idiot with that look on her face.

I walked up to Lucy and poked the side of her face. Trying to get her to remove that look off her face. I turned back to the noe shrunken down Master and took in his appearance. He was pretty short. He had white hair and wrinkles. This orange and light blue leprechaun hat on. An orange jacket and orange pants with brown shoes. Yeah...that outfit is tacky.

"Allow me to introduce Fairy Tails guild master, Master Makarov." Mira informed us.

The Master hopped up to the banister, hitting his head on the roof in the process. He cleared his throat and said, "You've gone and done it again, you bunch of clods. Just take a look at how much paperwork the magic council has given me. This is the biggest pile of complaints yet. Have you lost your minds?!?!? All you kids are good for is getting the higher ups mad at me." He was shaking a lot during that rant.

"However, I say to hell with the magic council." He burned the papers and threw them. Natsu hopped up and caught the paper, eating the fire. "Now listen up, any power that surpasses reason still comes from reason right? Magic isn't some kind of miraculous power. It is a talent that only works when the flow of energy inside of us and the flow of energy in the natual world are in perfect synchronisation. To perform magic, one must have a strong mind and the ability to focus. It should take over your being and come pouring out of your soul. If all we do is worry about following rules, then our magic will never progress. Don't let those blowhards at the mayic council scare you. Follow the path you believe in. Cause that's what makes the Fairy Tail guild, Number One!" He concluded his speech and held up his thumb and his index finger with all his other fingers down. I'm guessing that's the guilds symbol? Everyone else held up the symbol and started cheering.

"Great speech." I yelled out.

 **zZZzZZz**

I sat at the bar with Kumi as Lucy got her guild mark.

"My name is Ash, the purple panda is Kumi, and the blondie is Lucy." I informed the Master and Mira.

"Lucy really wanted to join this guild and Ash and I were bored out of our minds travelling." Kumi exclaimed while munching on some chocolate.

"Oh is that so?" Master questioned curiously while looking at Kumi. "I didn't know panda's as small as you existed. Can you fly too, like Happy?"

"Yeah I can fly because I know air magic. I don't much of my past though. Up until I met Ash is all I can remember." Kumi answered.

"Ash, where would you like your guild mark and what color?" Mira asked me holding the stamp out. Looking at Lucy, I see that she got it on her right hand in pink. Turning back to her, I answered with, "I'll take it on my left hand in purple." I said while holding out my left hand. She stamped on and I admired it a little. That's so cool.

"What about you, Kumi?" Mira asked

"I'll have it in white on the bottom back of my head." Kumi responded.

Lucy ran up to Natsu cheering about her guild mark. I turned over to Mira and asked, "So how do I get Jewel?"

"The request board over there has missions that you can take and earn rewards for." Mira replied while wiping a glass. Hmm, maybe Kumi and I should go on a mission today. I need some more chocolate. I'll get a house and a chocolate fountain in the living room will suffice. Rubbing my chin with my hand, I was deep in my thoughts until I heard the voice of a little boy.

"How come my dad hasn't come back from that job yet?" The little boy asked the Master.

"You're starting to work my nerves Romeo. Your a wizards son, have faith in your father and wait patiently for him." Makarov replied.

"But sir, he told me he would be back in three days. And he's been gone for over a week now." The little boy said worried and kinda irritated.

"If I remember correctly, he took the job on Mount Hakobe." Makarov exclaimed.

"That's right and it's not that far from here so why won't somebody go look for him." The boy yelled.

"Listen kid, your old mans a wizard. And like every other wizard in this guild, he can take care of himself. Now why don't you go home, get some milk and cookies and wait." Makarov told the child harshly. Damn that was harsh.

The kid clenched his fist and punched the Master calling him a jerk.

"I hate you all!!!" The kid cried while running out of the guild.

"I know it sounds like the Master doesn't care but he's worried himself." Mira informed us. Natsu then punched the request board and stormed out the guild with Happy trailing behind him.

"Why did Natsu get so upset." Lucy asked.

"Probably because he and Romeo have a lot in common." Mira replied prompting us to turn to her for information. "I think he sees himself in Romeo. Just becuase were members of Fairy Tail doesn't mean we don't have our own personal issues. We've all had our fair share of suffering and lost."

Yeah, I can relate too. I picked up Kumi and placed her on my head. Heading out the guild to catch up with Natsu.

 **zZZzZZz**

We are in a carriage heading to Mount Hakobe. Lucy decided to tag along too. Natsu looked like he was about to start tossing cookies. He has a serious case of motion sickness.

"Why did you two tag along?" He gurgled out and groaned.

"I was bored." I replied with my eyes closed leaning back against the carriage. I had to stay still because Kumi was sleep on my head.

"I figured you could use some help." Lucy replied. She noticed that Natsu looked just about ready to pass out. "Wow, so you really do get serious motion sickness. That's just another reason to feel sorry for you." Lucy sighed and shook her head.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Natsu questioned slightly offended.

 **zZZzZZz**

When the carriage stopped Natsu got up cheering, Happy cheering along with him. We stepped out of the ride into a blizzard. We started pur treck up the mountain. I can't feel the cold but the snow constantly pelting my face is really annoying.

"Why is it so cold" Lucy complained. "I know we're on a mountain but it's summer right now. There shouldn't be a blizzard anywhere!"

"You should've worn heavy clothes." Natsu told her.

"Your not dressed for it either. Hand over that blanket." Lucy tried yanking his blanket from his back.

"Here Lucy, you can have my vest." I said while taking off my red vest and handing it to her.

"THAT'S NOT GONNA HELP AT ALL!" She shouted at me with a small red tick on her head. Jeez, I was just being generous. "You say that as you put the vest on." I point to her accusingly.

"She just keeps on talking." Natsu deadpanned. "Aye" Happy agreed.

"Oh, I know!" Lucy exclaimed while snapping her fingers. I could practically see the light bulb form above her head.

She pulled out one of her keys and yelled, " **Open Gate of The Clock Constellation, Horologium** " This walking-talking clock appeared. Happy and Natsu looked amazed and I, well, I knew this clock was just a cheesy ass narrator.

Lucy started talking but we couldn't hear her so the clock spoke for her. "She says I'm staying in here and I'm not coming out"

"Then why'd you tag along?" Natsu asked her.

"What kind of crazy job would force Macao to come to a place like this she inquired." The clock said

"You should've asked that before you decided to come with us. He came here to slay a Vulcan, it's a big monster." Natsu informed her. Natsu continued his treck up the mountain and I followed him. Lucy stayed back there though.

"I want to go back to the guild she proclaims" The clock said. "Go ahead and be my guess I say back" Natsu replied.

"Aye" Happy agreed.

So our quest up the mountain continued. "Ash, what type of magic do you use?" Happy asked me curiously. Nateu turned to me too, expecting an answer.

"I never showed you guys?" I questioned. They shook their head so I answered them, "I'm an Elemental Phoenix Slayer" They looked at me in shock.

"I didn't know Phoenix Slayers even exist." Natsu exclaimed surprised.

"Yeah as far as I know, I'm the only one." I proclaimed. "I was raised and taught magic by Apollis, the Elemental Phoenix. She disappeared on me one day though. I just assume that she died." I left the conversation at that and we continued upwards.

"MACAO! Where are you!?!?" Natsu called out looking for him. I felt an aura behind us and I swiftly turned around, putting up my arms to block a punch. The punch sent me back a few feet. I looked and saw a large black and white monkey who had a nasty ass look on his face. I bet you're wondering how was I able to sense him. Well, all living things have an aura. We Phoenix's are trained to sense the aura's around us. An aura can tell someone's personality and strength.

"Woman!! Woman!!" The monkey cheered out while looking at me. Oh, wo he's a pervert. Greaattt, just what I need to deal with. He ran up to me and tried to grab me but I wasn't having it.

" **Flame Phoenix Screech"** A huge cyclone of white flames came out of my mouth towards the monkey's stomach. It sent him flying back but I sent him flying towards Lucy. Oops. He noticed Lucy in the clock spirit and picked her up, running off to who knows where.

"That was so cool! Your magic is like Natsu's" Happy said while flying towards me.

"Ah, thanks. Say, where did Natsu go?" I motioned to where Natsu used to be noting that he wasn't there. "He must have went after that monkey. Come on!" Happy said. We set off after Natsu.

 **zZZzZZz**

Happy had separated from me because we had seen Natsu fly off the top of the mountain. He flew off to save him. I ran up into the ice cave and noticed that the monkey was there and Taurus. They were getting ready to fight commenting about who Lucy belonged to. Your both about to belong to my fists if you don't shut up. I shot myself forward by shooting white fire out of my hands. Launching myself towards them, I yelled, " **Flame Phoenix Power Fist** " White flames charged up on both of my fists and I hit the monkey with my right hand and the bull with my left. They both were sent flying back.

"Neither of you are allowed to have Lucy. You got that?" I shouted at them with a glare on my face. Natsu came out of nowhere and kicked the bull in the face.

I smirked and gave Natsu a fist bump. "Good job Natsu!" He smirked back at me.

"How come there are more monsters now then when I left?" Natsu questioned while pointing to the monkey.

"The bull is a friend you idiot!' Lucy yelled angrily at him. She then pointed her glare at me. I turned away whistling, pretending that I didn't see it.

"Why did you attack him, Ash. You knew that he was one of my spirits!" She snarked at me. I turned back to her and shrugged. "He didn't have my approval to make lewd comments about your body." I said simply.

"How were you able to survive out there?" Lucy questioned turning back to Natsu.

"Happy came to save me. Thanks little buddy!" Natsu replied and thanked Happy.

"You can't handle other modes of transportation but you can handle Happy?" Lucy asked as if it didn't make sense. Natsu looked at her like she was crazy and answered, "Happy's not a mode of transportation. He's my friend. I mean duh" He said that like it was the most obvious thing in the world. I sweat dropped at that comment. That doesn't make sense at all.

The monkey leapt at Natsu yelling my woman. He slammed his fist down towards Natsu's head but he blocked it with his arm. "You listen up, I consider everyone in the Fairy Tail guild my friend." Natsu grunted as the monkey sent a hit towards his face and he blocked it. This sent him back a few feet. "Whether it's Gramps and Mira. Or even those annoying jerks Gray and Elfman. Ash, Happy, Kumi, and Lucy too. They're all my friends" A magic circle appeared under Natsu as fire swirled around his body. "Which is why," The monkey leapt at Natsu and got sent flying by a flame kick. "I'M NOT LEAVING WITHOUT MACAO." Natsu concluded his declaration.

The monkey hit the ceiling sending ice cicles to the ground. He brung his arms together with a force that sent the ice towards Natsu. I took Kumi off my head and handed her to Lucy. I launched myself towards the monkey aiming a fist towards his gut. He blocked and tried to punch me but I dodged it. " **Flame Phoenix Power Fist!** " I yelled and launched a fist towards the monkeys chin. The punch caused the monkey to get caught off balance so I did a **Flame Phoenix Screech** blowing a cyclone of white fire towards the monkeys chest sending him towards Natsu. Natsu ran forwards yelling, " **Fire Dragon Iron Fist** " sending a flame punch to the monkeys face. The monkey was sent flying side ways towards the wall. The monkey hung upside down on the wall knocked out.

"We beat him!" Happy cheered. Natsu and I fist bumped each other again.

"Yah but wasn't the monkey supposed to tell us where your friend is?" Lucy reminded us. "Oh, I forgot about that." Natsu said while rubbing his head. The monkey started to glow and revealed himself to be a human.

"Macao?" Natsu exclaimed surprised. Lucy turned to him in shock. "Are you telling me that the perverted monkey was your friend this whole time?"

"Yeah, he must have been taken over by that Vulcan." Happy inquired.

"What do you mean taken over?" Lucy and I questioned.

"It must have used a possession spell on him. You see Vulcans survive by stealing people's bodies and taking them over. They're evil body snatchers." Happy informed us.

We took Macao and put him on Natsu's blanket, checking for any wounds and patching him up.

"Macao, don't you die on me! Romeo's waiting on you! Open your eyes!" Natsu exclaimed worried. That seemed to wake him up because his eyes began to open. "Natsu," Macao said tiredly.

"Your okay!" Natsu said happy that his friend was alive.

"I defeated 19 of those brutes but the 20th, that's the one that got me. I'm so angry with myself. I'm embarrassed to go home and show myself to Romeo." Macao said with a downcast look on his face.

"Don't be like that man. You beat 19 of those monsters" Natsu said.

"Yeah that's strength in it's own right. Besides your still alive so that's a bonus too." I said trying to lighten his spirits. He looked at me and smiled. "Yeah." He said with more confidence.

Natsu let out a toothy smile and held out his hand towards Macao. "Now let's go home. Your little boy has been waiting for yah." He grabbed his hand and got up. I grinned. This guild might not be so bad after all.

 **zZZzZZz**

The sun was setting as we made our way through town. Natsu and I were helping Macao walk with his arms around our shoulders. We came up to Romeo sitting on some stairs whiping his tears.

"Hey Romeo" Natsu said while waving towards him. Romeo was shocked to see us with him as happy tears welled up in his eyes.

"DAD!" He launched himself at his dad. Knocking him to the ground. We were leaving when we heard Romeo yell out to us. "Natsu, Happy, Thanks for your help." Romeo thanked them.

"No problem, kiddo" "Aye" Natsu and Happy replied.

"Lucy, Ash, Thanks for helping them bring my daddy back to me." Romeo thanked us.

"Your Welcome" I yelled back and Lucy waved towards him with a smile. Kumi had woken up on our way back. She was floating beside Lucy and I as we walked to Lucy's apartment. Natsu and Happy had already gone back home to their house.

"I don't understand how you slept through all of that, Kumi." I said to her while shaking my head.

"It's not my fault that your hair is so soft. It's like a big purple cloud. Maybe you should cut your hair off and I wouldn't sleep so much!" Kumi yelled at me. "Fine then no more cloud naps for you!" I yelled back. "Your not allowed to lay on my hair anymore." Kumi gasped at me and turned to Lucy. "Lucy, Ash is being mean." She whined pouting and crossing her arms. Lucy laughed at us and we soon joined her in laughing too.

 **zZZzZZz**

 **My Oc being in the story will have a bunch of changes so be ready.**


End file.
